User talk:Elvinpareya
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cullen Family page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Spenpiano replies It would be an honor Elvinpareva. However, I won't be editing much on this site. But maybe I can provide ideas for future stories in stuff. I'm been trying to think of a story about a young boy named Jamie Cole, who meets a beautiful 24 year old named Julian, who is revealed to be a vampire. We can collaborate on these pages and provide a huge background.--Spenpiano (talk) 19:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Also, there's one more thing. In the Skylark Coven, the Gurads is pronounced Guards. Don't worry, I'll fix it.--Spenpiano (talk) 19:12, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm deeply confused. All I was doing was providing ideas for these pages.--Spenpiano (talk) 14:31, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Also, I'm helping to fix and add your categories in the articles.--Spenpiano (talk) 14:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Wow really. Now that explains everything.--Spenpiano (talk) 15:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) No of course not. I wouldn't remove any of those pictures at all.--Spenpiano (talk) 15:14, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Assist Meanwhile, you can also assist in adding ideas in my articles as well.--Spenpiano (talk) 15:17, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Well yes, like the Arkansan Coven, Anchorage newborn Coven, and Seattle newborn army.--Spenpiano (talk) 15:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh and like you said. I will try and add ideas to the Skylark Guards as you requested.--Spenpiano (talk) 15:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course!--Spenpiano (talk) 16:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Tibetian Newborn Army Do you want me to help you with the Tibetian Newborn Army?--Spenpiano (talk) 16:23, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Correction spelling Hey there, I just did a couple of corrections.--Spenpiano (talk) 11:35, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Volturi? Because, I'm developing ideas for Rising Dawn.--Spenpiano (talk) 12:26, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hybrid Hi Elvin, I need to ask you something. Its a simple question. But first, I should say you did well creating two Hybrids Daniel and Rachel, children of Gloria and Elvin. Do you have any suggestions that Gloria is the true mate of Elvin. Let's just say that Gloria was turned into a vampire to survive her pregnancy. Its like how Edward saved Bella when she gave birth to Renesmee. Is it possible that I can help add ideas for a those pages?--Spenpiano (talk) 12:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Brain blast, something just popped in. I have a grand idea. I hope that's ok. Here it goes. let's just say that Gloria falls in love with Scott. And I think I might have a picture for Gloria. Also, we don't know how Maddie was turned, so let's just also say that gives birth to a hybrid daughter. I can't find a name for that, but I'll let you decide on that.--Spenpiano (talk) 12:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) The Daniel, Rachel, Scott, Gloria, Maddie, and Elvin page are complete.--Spenpiano (talk) 13:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Idea Shore!--Spenpiano (talk) 14:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I re-fixed the pages as you asked. I'll handle the Skylark guards later.--Spenpiano (talk) 15:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Rising Dawn Of course--Spenpiano (talk) 12:54, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Articles by Spenpiano Oh that! Articles by Spenpiano is the category for the articles that I made. It's ok! You can edit some of them if you like. If you have ideas, please add them.--Spenpiano (talk) 18:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Saran Swan Oh, I just fixed the Saran Swan page. I haven't done anything wrong to it. I just wanted to help fix just one thing.--Spenpiano (talk) 00:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Crossover Oh, by the way, I have something else. I've been thinking of adding an idea of a crossover with Twilight and Star Wars. I know it sounds strange, but I think it sounds cool since I'm excited about the upcoming sequel trilogy.--Spenpiano (talk) 01:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Sounds great. Also, have you thought of making a crossover with twilight and lord of the rings?--Spenpiano (talk) 15:23, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Top 10 No! Tell me.--Spenpiano (talk) 16:01, December 23, 2013 (UTC)